1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wrapped smoking articles, particularly cigarettes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various proposals have been made for cigarettes which, when smoked, emit reduced amounts of sidestream-smoke constituents, sidestream smoke being the smoke which emanates from the lit end of the cigarette. Thus, for example, in United Kingdom Patent Specification No. 2,094,130A there is disclosed a cigarette of reduced sidestream emission which comprises a rod of smoking material wrapped in a cigarette paper of which the air permeability due to viscous flow is not more than about 3 CORESTA units and of which the ratio of the coefficient of diffusion of oxygen through nitrogen in the paper to the thickness of the paper is in the range of 0.08 to 0.65 cm sec.sup.-1.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,377, it is proposed to reduce sidestream smoke by incorporating a combination of magnesium oxide and an adjuvant salt in cigarette paper.
Conventional cigarette paper comprises cellulose fibres and an inorganic filler, most commonly chalk. A burn-controlling compound is also often included.
The present invention provides a cigarette or the like of which the smoking-material rod is enwrapped in a cigarette paper comprising one or more compounds of the group comprising lithium hydroxide, aluminium hydroxide, calcium hydroxide, potassium formate, sodium formate and sodium acetate, whereby the total particulate matter in the sidestream smoke emanating from the lit end of said cigarette during the smoking thereof can be reduced by at least 30% compared with that which emanates from the lit end of a comparable cigarette, smoked under comparable smoking conditions, comprising conventional cigarette paper.